marleychosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela
Biography Angela is one of Lois' closest friends outside of the group, probably the second closest person to her outside of Marley. The two of them met this year in class. Angela idolizes Lois and wants to be more like her. She doesn't feel she's nearly as brave and has difficulty with conflict, especially with adults. She's a casual drug user and would do just about anything Lois says. First appearance in “''Pandora's Box''” (Ep 3) in hall with Lois when her mom is texting her, Lois answers her phone and gets detention from Polverini. Angela’s brother is Zeke, their father is a complete asshole with anger problems but doesn’t hit them, breaks stuff, screams at them. Zeke is very charming but Angela knows her brother has anger issues. South Howell High School Angela is a Junior at South Howell and shares several classes with Lois. Personality Angela wants to be more like Lois, considering her brave and anti-establishment. She gets along well enough with Zeke, though he gets on her nerves and she hates when him and her father get in yelling matches. She's a naturally flirty person and enjoys a moderate amount of attention. She doesn't like being disliked, but wishes she didn't care. Appearance Angela has blonde hair with pink streaks in it, at times she wears a fake lip ring but Lois mocks her for it. Relationships Romantic Friendships Lois * During "Pandora's Box" (Ep 3) Lois is in the hall with her friend Angela Lawrence. She answers a text message and Polverini approaches. "“Ms. Spires,” called a voice into the hall. Lois looked up to see her least liked teacher, Polverini was not a fan of her and she was very much not his star student. “Are we supposed to have cellphones out in the hall?”' “It’s my Mom, Polverini.” “I didn’t ask who was on the phone, I asked if it should be in your hand. And that is Mr, for the umpteenth times.” “It’s Lois, for the umpteenth time,” Lois mimicked. “I’m afraid that’s two strikes Lois,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m going to have to give you detention.” “Oh please, you’re just itching to do it. Go ahead Polverini, get your kicks.” Polverini reached into his pocket where a tiny notepad hung out. He scribbled furiously on it, Lois wasn’t surprised to see it was a book full of detention cards. He handed it to Lois like a parking ticket. “Two days?” she repeated. “Two days for having my cell phone out?” “One day for having your cell phone out, one day for being disrespectful.” “Disrespectful? Can you say oversensitive?” Lois’ friend laughed. Polverini looked to her furiously too. “You want one too, Ms. Lawrence?” She held her hands up, taking a step back. “This is ridiculous,” Lois said, holding out the ticket to Polverini, as if he would accept it. “I’ve already written the ticket.” “It’s not like it’s going to the DMV!” “Clear the hall, Ms. Spires,” Polverini repeated. “Or that will be another one for loitering.” Lois didn’t know what to say, looking around as if there were someone around to attest to her innocence. He was taking total advantage and it was completely unfair. “Whatever.” She turned her back on him, moving away as he admonished her for her tone." * Angela and Lois sit on the bus together during Ep 4 "Presence of Mind". Stella approaches them and they discuss Mr. Turning. “Crazy that we’re all on this trip, no?” Stella smiles widely, treating the situation as if Lois was an old friend. She definitely felt more of a connection to her now that they were in this secret club together, despite the fact that she somewhat used her so she had someone with her at the frat party. “I didn’t know you had Mr. Paxton!” “I just transferred in,” Lois said. “I was having an issue with Mr. Turning.” “He’s a perv,” Angela said from besides her. “He’s just a dick,” Lois said. “Your grade goes down by like ten points and suddenly he wants to have a talk about it.” “And he looked at my boobs,” Angela said. Lois rolled her eyes. “He did not look at your boobs, Angela, he was checking what time it was.” Stella twirled her hair with a shrug. “I actually kind of like him.” She’s greeted by silence." * Angela stops Lois from hurting/killing herself when she is under the effects of the spell in Ep 4 that gives her suicidal urges. It's also mentioned they once did shrooms on a rooftop. Stella * During the class history trip in Ep 4, Stella decides to approach Lois and Angela, dragging Matt along. "Stella hesitates, rolling her tongue in her mouth. “Let’s go say hi.” She yanks him by his wrist despite his immediate protesting, dragging him to the back. The bumpiness of the road and unorganized chaos of students makes the journey difficult, and Matt feels his anxiety rising with everybody he accidentally collides with. They take the seat in front of Lois, climbing up the back of it to face her, hands on the top of the seat. “Hi!” Stella greets excitedly, like it should be a wonderful surprise that they all happen to be here. Lois stares back, bemused. “Uh….hi?” Matt uncomfortably shifts under the judgmental gaze of Lois’ friend, Angela. “Crazy that we’re all on this trip, no?” Stella smiles widely, treating the situation as if Lois was an old friend. She definitely felt more of a connection to her now that they were in this secret club together, despite the fact that she somewhat used her so she had someone with her at the frat party. “I didn’t know you had Mr. Paxton!” “I just transferred in,” Lois said. “I was having an issue with Mr. Turning.” “He’s a perv,” Angela said from besides her. “He’s just a dick,” Lois said. “Your grade goes down by like ten points and suddenly he wants to have a talk about it.” “And he looked at my boobs,” Angela said. Lois rolled her eyes. “He did not look at your boobs, Angela, he was checking what time it was.” Stella twirled her hair with a shrug. “I actually kind of like him.” She’s greeted by silence." Topher *Angela first meets Topher at Lois' house party in "Party Crashers" (Ep 5) "Angela stepped into the kitchen, her blonde and pink hair done up in pigtails. Lois was a little annoyed to see Angela had copied her style, again, and she was wearing a really stupid fake-looking lip ring. “Mom still won’t let you pierce it?” Lois asked. “No,” Angela said, pouting. “You look better without it honestly. Not everyone can rock a piercing.” She could tell she’d hurt Angela’s feelings very quickly, that stupid feeling rolling through her once more. “You’re outfit looks nice though, very retro.” Angela just about lit up, which surprised Lois. She knew Angela liked attention, all attention, and especially Lois’ attention but it seemed like such a simple thing to be happy about it. Lois didn’t care who liked her outfit - she liked her outfit. “Who’s this?” Angela said, bouncing on her feet. “This is Topher,” Lois said. “He sells drugs.” “Like acid?” Angela asked. “Do you sell Adderall because my brother’s really looking for a hook up.” “My friend sells his whole prescription but it’s debatable whether he would to a high schooler. No offense, but the jail times can be a little worse when a minor is involved.” He motions to shake her hand in greeting. “You’re like Lois, the second.” Angela enjoyed that very much but tried not to show it, she already liked Topher. Lois wanted to tell Topher Angela copied like everything she did, but found that she couldn’t." Category:Minor Characters